


first impression

by foolish_heart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Impressions, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, OP gets emo bc she loves these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolish_heart/pseuds/foolish_heart
Summary: “You know,” Lance sits up right, kicking his feet onto the table in front of them. “When I first met you I thought you were this emo grump that loved MCR or panic at the disco or something.”Lance doesn’t miss the perplexed face Keith makes before putting down his book and turning to face him. “Youwhat?”In which Keith and Lance share their first impressions of each other and realize how wrong they were. It works out for them in the end, though.





	first impression

Lance is comfortably lying all his weight on his boyfriend’s right side as they both sit at the edge of the couch. He’s mindlessly watching TV as Keith reads a new book for the fourth time this week. He enterally scoffs, his boyfriend the reader, who would’ve guessed. Lance is more of an audiobook kind of guy. Ever since he was a kid. He never really had the patience to read anything that wasn’t graphic novels or comics, so he’d stock up on audiobooks from the library. Today, he’s a proud member of audible dot com. If he was some sort of influencer, he was probably try to get some sort of promotion with them if he could.

He hears a chuckle from his right so he tilts his head to see his boyfriend’s goofy grin. Lance can’t help but think how fucking beautiful Keith Kogane is. He can’t believe how lucky he got. He honestly can’t believe how different his boyfriend is to what Lance originally thought when he first met him.

“You know,” Lance sits up right, kicking his feet onto the table in front of them. “When I first met you I thought you were this emo grump that loved MCR or panic at the disco or something.”

Lance doesn’t miss the perplexed face Keith makes before putting down his book and turning to face him. “You _what_?”

Lance can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s cute frown. “I don’t know! You wore black and red all the time. And those fingerless gloves! What else was I supposed to think?”

“Anything but that,” Keith suggests, letting out a laugh himself.

“You rode a motorcycle! Plus, you were all closed off and shit!”

“I was just shy and awkward!”

“I know that now,” Lance smiles. He blows Keith a kiss before going on, “You’re just a big ol’ softy who loves reading cheesy romance novels and listening to Frank Ocean at all hours of the day.”

“You love Frank Ocean too.”

“Who _doesn’t_ love him?”

“Homophobes.” Keith says plainly.

“Damn, you’re right.” Lance agrees.

“I always am.”

“Sure you are.”

“I am.”

“Anyway, Keith we’re getting off topic we can talk about how wrong you always are later.” Lance tells him. “As I was saying… you’re also the sweetest person to ever grace my presence,” Lance moves in closer to Keith and plants a small but sweet kiss onto his lips. “As well as supportive.”

“You forgot to say you love me for my hair,” Keith smirks, bringing him in for another peck. “You never shut up about it to this day. Admit it, you love the mullet.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t a mullet.”

“For you I’ll call it a mullet, if you admit you love it.”

Keith’s stupid words make his heart beat a little bit faster. He really can’t believe he’s being wooed by his boyfriend’s mullet talk but if that isn’t love he doesn’t know what is.

"Fine, fine.” Lance rolls his eyes. “I loved the mullet. It drove me crazy how you could pull off long hair.”

“I knew you loved it.”

“Okay, do me now!” Lance says.

Keith who was ready to start reading his book again looks at him confused. “Right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Uhh…”

Lance finally get what Keith thought he meant and he can’t help but let out a squeal. He grabs one of the throw pillows from their couch and throws it at Keith. “Not like that you perv!”

“Your wording!”

"We can do that later!” Lance throws another throw pillow at him but Keith obviously catches it and throws it on the floor. “I meant your first impression of me!”

“Oh, that’s easy.” Keith sets his book onto the table. “I thought you were obnoxious and a little bit of a try hard.”

“Ouch…”That stung a little. He knew he could come off as too much sometimes but he never really thought he came off as a try hard.

Keith grabs Lance’s hand and gives it a small squeeze. “I realized how wrong I was pretty quick.”

Lance looks up to meet Keith’s eyes and he’s really at a loss for words. The way Keith looks at him has always left him a little breathless. It’s always made him feel like he was the most important person in this world.

“I realized yeah you’re a bit obnoxious…”

“Hey!” Lance swats his hand away from Keith.

Keith laughs before grabbing his hand again and continuing his sentence, “But you’re the best kind of obnoxious. You do everything in your power to make everyone else happy even if that costs your own. You’re selfless and incredibly brave. And I don’t think there is a universe where I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you.”

Lance feels warmth spread across his body as he listens to Keith’s words. He really doesn’t know what he did to deserve someone like Keith. He stopped questioning it a long time ago. But sometimes he thanks whatever higher power is out there for letting him have his happiness with Keith. His boyfriend is truly going to be the death of him. He can’t help himself as he moves his hand away from Keith and grabs him by the front of his shirt, making their lips collide. 

“I love you,” Lance says, resting his forehead against Keith when he pulls away from their kiss. “I’ve never once felt like I had to be someone I wasn’t with you.”

“Good,” Keith pulls away planting a kiss onto his forehead. “I love you just the way you are.”

“Even if I’m a little obnoxious and used to think you were an emo grump?” Lance pokes fun at himself.

“Especially if you’re a little obnoxious.” Keith says. “I’m not sure about the emo grump thing though.”

Lance gives Keith once last kiss before letting him get back to his book and he goes back to watching whatever their TV is showing.

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know what this is or where my brain got this idea from but i hope someone enjoys it (lol)
> 
> also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
